My dark fantasies
by athena's child jiqory gladney
Summary: It's about a boy name Cory that goes to a school But has to make it with out being sexual harasses by boys Oh and there are characters from the book ing here so just read it its awsome WARNING: very graphic
1. Chapter 1

My dark fantasies

so there I was standing in front of my new middle-school I just turned 12 and

I had came out yesterday to everybody

I was gay,everybody started treating

Me different,my brother was over protective,my sister try's to get me

To do her make up and stuff my dad

Treats me like a daughter and my mom buys me super leg tight skinny jeans and tank tops,which my brother never let's me anyways I was wearing leg tight skinny jeans and

A shoulder off hair can down to my shoulders,which was dyed red.

the school me and my sibling are going to is a live there kind of thing. my room mate I think Is a boy named Matthew Guidry.i went straight to my

New room ignore all the boys who stared at me with lustful eyes. As so

I got to my room regretted it instantly standing there was my bully's from elementary Matthew hunter, drew Harris, gale Harris and

The new kid Matthew Guidry, but he didn't look like a threat,he was kind of hot,and I new instantly that this was going to be a confusing year

Chapter two: lustfully and wonderfully

Made.

as so a they turned around I made a break for the door but gale caught me and sat me down on the bed. Matthew hunter came up to me and said "well look who we have here mr I'm so hot

I can Rock skinny jeans and shoulder off shirts while still being attractive

And a smile grew on my face and I said

Awwwww you think I'm cute to bad I only date guy. And drew burst out laughing"dude I think he just called you

A girl".that must have ticked him off cause he slapped me across the face and said "lets get out of here before we

Catch his gayness".only me and Matthew Guidry the new kid left in the room. I started crying cause I know

He will hate me but it surprised me when bent over and wiped away my tear with his I started blushing."what's your name" he asks me

In a deep voice.i reply "cory I'm 12"

"We'll I'm the nice Matthew I'm 14.

Chapter three: friend/enemy

as I unpack and bent over I could help

But notice Matthew checking me out

What! I snapped."nothing" he said with

A smile. As I walked to lunch I was tripped from behind and Landed on my rib cage.i cried out in pain but felt to strong arms wrap around me and pick me up and was pleased find Matthew Guidry punching drew in the face while kicking Matthew hunter in the groin

He walked back to me and asked if I was alright and I fortunately was.

As I walked to get my lunch he stopped me and told me to go sit down while he gets my lunch. After a while It was made obvious that he wasn't coming back so I went to go find him and was in-raged to find him sitting with my bully's when he turned around and saw me the cafeteria when silent as if knowing something was about to happen I could see guilt on Matthew Guidry face but I ignored it and ignore the people starring and ignored the

Tears dripping down my face I raced out of the cafeteria and into the restroom and sat there crying until a hour passed which meant its time for class so I walk silently back to my room

Luckily he wasn't there cause class started. I striped to my boxer briefs and threw on a pair blue skinny jeans,blue combat boots and a blue backless shoulder of shirt with a big lipstick print design on the front and I walked to class slowly when I walked in a boy can up to me probably 13 and said,hi I'm Rand and told me were I'm suppose to sit. I was a row in front

Of the middle of class I was back to my perky self apparently

I am an attractive boy I got a lot of boy numbers. Which ticked Matthew off at the end of class I walked out to my room taped to the door was a map of the school. When I ripped it off the wall I actually realized how big this school was they have a indoor pool that was probably the size of two expensive houses put together a library

A football field a basketball court a thousand rooms and other things

I new exactly what I was about to do I stripped down just as Matthew Guidry walked in he obviously was pleased with his time in I three on a swimming speedo and wrapped a towel around my

Waist as I walked out the door and headed to the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter four: damn it I'm in love

As I walked down the halls leading to the pool I couldn't wait to he to the pool as so as I burst throw the door I let my towel drop and let some of the boys get a look a me and I dove head first into the water I came back up with a head full of hair my long flowing hair was now a darker red and was now stuck to my back. I swam around for hours until the free time over bell rung and everybody started to walk toward the showers.i got out the pool to go to the showers and noticed the showers had stalls thank god I walk into one and stripped when the door swung open and a boy walked in and closed the door I panicked he looked about 15 and he wrapped his arms around my naked body and inserted a finger into my hole and I moaned out load good thing everybody left I hope nobody noticed I'm gone

It was just me and him on this side of the school he keep fingering me. are you a virgin he whispers in my ear. And I say through a moan of course I'm only he strips naked and inserts his cock into me and starts a hour later we were getting dressed and I said so umm are we dating and he say you now it.

Chapter five :jealousy

so I was walking down the hall with my new 15 year old boyfriend David he's a jock so I haven been bully's since he has been around but my brother doesn't like him cause of his age and my age but who cares.i was wearing a summer dress that came up to my thighs good thing i shave girlish but I still look amazing in it. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to lunch everybody keeps complimenting my dress I think it brings out my the Matthew good is now dating gale and we are both happy so I think we are good.i was sitting on David's lap cause the table was crowded and it made me horny but I just whispered sexy thing into his ear while I could feel his cock poking my leg and I might have cum a little in my thong that David bought me,lately he ha been making me wear

Women's underclothes but they are comfortable. Out of nowhere a plate o spaghetti is throw into my red long hair and David just about flipped out at the person who threw the spaghetti across the room Matthew Guidry my ex boyfriend

chapter six: sex in the restroom stall

So it was about 9:00 I was getting my long hair cleaned until it was free of spaghetti by my little 9 year old sister she's pretty good at it she had it brushed until it was at my mid-back

And she dyed it blue as a request from David so it would match my we had night class's which meant I would probably be sleep most the time cause I spent today being

Spanked,fucked,and as I was getting dressed I couldn't help but notice my 15 year old boyfriends 9 inch cock still dripping Cum from our activates. Crawled over to him I was still butt naked, I closed my mouth around his cock and got the rest off he seem to be surprised and irritated cause he said "tease"as I blinked and smile it was the middle of class and I had to use the restroom so I raised my hand and he confirmed

My request and I burst out the room and into a restroom stall as I was peeing so one crawled under the door and turned me around and it was David he obviously had a boner and needed help he harshly ripped off the thong I was wearing and shoved his cock into my was very painful but I ignored it,soon it was over. And we bough ran back to the room naked.

chapter seven:the dance

So tonight was the school dance and I'm having my hair did into two giant fish tails , wearing a blue really short dress some blue flats. I'm going alone cause I broke up with David a few weeks I was walking to the auditorium for the dance I noticed I have light brown skin and famine face

Features unlike some gay boys.i walked into the dance and sat down to start crying but a boy came up to me he looked about 12 (finally someone my age) thought. "Hey your that boy everybody's been drooling over. I walked away quickly just to run into

Matthew Guidry. " umm hi"I said fidgeting with my dress. " hey you look hot". That's when I quickly walked away I looked in the mirror I put in my purse and noticed that my grey eyes fitted my fish tails, I did look hot.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

chapter eight: new kid

1 month later:June 19

today was my birthday I had changed

Schools and was now going to Olympus

high ,today was my birthday and I

was turning 13 today. I felt I wasn't

Able to focus on my work so here

I am. I walked into the school and almost all the eyes were on me. I mean

I think I over dressed. I was wearing a tight green strapless dress, my long hair was flat ironed and dyed green and was pushed to the side and I was wearing a pair of ocean green ballet flats I hoped I looked hot and girlish. as

I walked down the hall I was eyeing a group of hot boys when I slammed into a brick wall and fell into a deep sleep.

chapter: percy

I woke up to a muscular boy towering

Over me he had raven black hair and odd green eyes. " I'm percyYour cute " he said really outgoing

"Umm thank you I'm cory" I said. He showed me around the school and finally introduced me to his friend's

There's Annabeth, piper


End file.
